Bat Family
by Coolcat Prime
Summary: With his mom dead, Jack had to leave Jasper. Now he lives in Gotham and his life after coming to Gotham, his life changed. (I couldn't think of a title, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the Transformers: Prime and Batman crossover. I got zhe idea from the "Bat family" by ToaXabineh. I asked if I can use the idea and said yes. I was so happy that I can write my version of their story, so here it is. And yes I know I changed a few things in zhis story but it goes with my Batman stories. (And I randomly talk/write with a German accent).**

 **Okay I just want to make it clear: If you don't like this story, please don't tell me. I'll figure it out that you don't like it but if you do like it, you can tell me.**

 **If you want to know what kinda happens before this story (like with a few OCs), read my story ' _Azraelle'._ I think that's all, enjoy. **

"Talk"

'Mind'

 **Flashback**

 _:Phone/text:_

 ** _"Bat talking"_**

 ** _"Human talking to a bat"_**

 **"Mom!"**

 **"Jack!"**

* * *

Jack flinched at the memory of the death his mother. Jack has been Gotham for a year and half since his mother's death, Airachnid and M.E.C.H incident happened and he couldn't stay in Jasper. He only stayed for his mother's funeral and her left afterwards, which was on summer break. The funeral was paid for by the government. Jack was also going to be put in a orphanage and the Autobots agreed, thinking that it was for his own safety.

He stood by the wall of an alley, watching the people go by. Jack looked to the side and saw Liz Kirkland and another boy walking with her. Jack heard of Liz Kirkland, wants nothing to do with her birth parents: Harry and Haley Kirkland. Bruce Wayne adopted Liz years ago and she goes by Liz Wayne. She had her arms full of paper bags and the boy beside her had his hands full too.

Jack saw one of the bags was going to fall out of Liz's arms, being a nice person he was, he went over and caught the bag before it hit the ground. "Oh thank you!" Liz said to him, a smile on her lips. "I'm Liz." She holds out her hand and balanced on one leg while the other leg is keeping the bags from slipping out of her grasp. Jack slowly took her hand.

"Liz, put your foot back on the ground. You're going to fall." The boy said to Liz. She looks at the boy and glares at him. Liz brought her face to the boy's arm and bit it. The boy winced. Jack saw the boy wanting to drop the bags to rub his arm.

"I know my balance limits Umbră. I have great balance." Liz shot back. Jack watched as the two argue. Umbră is Bruce Wayne's ward. "Shadow, I will bite you again but I will bite you somewhere else." Liz threatened, Umbră widen his eyes as Liz turned back to Jack. "Do you think you can help us to the car?" Liz had a smile back on her lips, Jack nods. The three start to walk to the car that was parked. It was a black 2017 BMW M3. Umbră carefully took the key from his pocket, lucky for him and Liz, the key had a key box on it. Jack helped them to put the bags in the trunk. Liz went in her pocket and pulled out 50 dollars. "Here. It's for helping us." Jack held his hand out and shook his head. "I'm not taking no for an answer." Jack still refused. Umbră chuckles softly. Liz glares at her boyfriend. "Shush." The two started arguing again, this time, Jack laughed They stopped arguing and looked at Jack. Jack snapped his jaw shut, teeth clanked together.

"It appears we got a reaction from you anyway. And you can talk. " Umbră smiles a little.

"Um...yea. I can talk." Liz brighten up.

"I'm glad. Here." Liz tries to give Jack the 50 dollars. Jack shook his head again. "I want you to have it. I don't need it." Liz told him. Jack sighs. Giving in, he takes the money from the persistent girl.

"Thank you." He said. Liz smiles. "I'll let you and your boyfriend go on your way." Jack starts to walk away.

"I'll see you around." Liz waved to him. Umbră bows his head. As Jack leaves, he realized, that was first time he laughed or talked to someone since his mother's...death.

With Liz and Umbră, got into the car with Umbră in the driver's seat and Liz in the passenger seat. "I don't know what Bruce was thinking. You a driver's license and a car." Liz crossed her arms over her chest. You were so nervous when he got someone to teach you."

"I don't know why. I'm still learning, Tralla." Umbră says to her. He starts the car. "Tralla, you usually can hold those bags. What about that boy is special?" Umbră asked. Liz put her finger to the corner her lips, thinking.

"I don't know. But I know he is special, I can hear it in his voice." Liz looks at her boyfriend. "Shall we go?" Umbră nods and the two drove off.

Jack sneezed as he walks on the street. 'Oh I hope I don't have a cold.' He said to himself. It's been a week since he met Liz and Umbră and he hasn't spent the 50 dollars she gave him. He just got done with his job to get some money. It's now two hours until it gets dark and it snowed the night before and called for more snow that night. "Hey. I knew it was you." Jack heard a voice behind him. Turning around, he sees Liz. "I said that we'll meet again." Liz smiled.

"Y-yea." He said nervously. Liz giggles. She walks over to him and wrapped her arm around his.

"Don't be so nervous. Nothing to be nervous about." Jack nods a little.

"Why are you out here? It's almost dark." Jack asks.

"Going to see Bruce. He's still at Wayne Enterprise. Want to come?" Liz pulls him behind her.

"Uhh, are you sure? Isn't he working?" He asks. Liz giggles again.

"He might but hey, he has a fireplace that's so warm." Liz continues to drag him to where the famous Bruce Wayne is. They got to Wayne Enterprise. Liz pulled him inside the elevator and she pressed the penthouse button. It took a few minutes before Jack sneezed again. "Let's get you warmed up. It's going to snow some more." Liz pulled Jack out of the elevator when the doors opened. Liz was right, there was a big fireplace with two chairs to the left of office, shelves full of books to the right, a desk in front of large windows. A man sitting in the chair, looking out the window. "Mama Bat, I'm home!" Liz exclaimed as she pulled on Jack. The man looked at them.

"Hello Liz. It seems you brought a guest." The man, Bruce Wayne, stood from his chair. Liz smiles bigger.

"Yep. I found him on the street." Liz giggles. Bruce smiles back. Liz let go of Jack to go to where the coffee pot sat, beside the book shelf. She came back with two cups of hot chocolate. "I didn't know if you liked coffee , so I fixed some hot chocolate. Besides, I can't have any." Liz handed one cup to Jack. He takes the cup.

"Thank you." He said, taking a sip of hot drink. He felt the warmth slowly spread through him. Bruce went back to work.

"Your welcome." Liz smiles bigger. Jack slowly smiles back. The two teens talked, mostly Liz, until they fell asleep. Bruce noticed that the teens are quiet and looked up. The boy was asleep on his side while Liz was using his knee as a pillow. Bruce goes over to Liz and gently shook her shoulder, waking her.

"Hmm?" Liz moans as she wakes up. "Fell asleep." Bruce smiles at his daughter.

"Yea, we need to get your friend home." Bruce goes to the sleeping boy and picked him in his arms. Bruce mentally noted that the boy was light. He and Liz goes to the elevator. "Did he tell you his name?"

Liz shook her head. "No. Did you drive here or Alfred?" Liz asked.

"I did and I have my uniform with me." Bruce replied back, Liz giggles.

"I bet you do." She said just as the elevator stopped. The doors opened and two walked out of the elevator and to the car the Bruce drove. Liz got in the back to help the sleeping boy. After Jack was in the car, Liz woke him up. "Hey, mind I if know where you live?" She says. Jack moaned and woke a little.

"Cedar street, 5839." He muttered before falling back to sleep. Liz looks at Bruce, who was looking at her through the mirror.

"Hmm...Bruce, isn't that on or near Crime Alley and abandoned?" She asks. Bruce nods.

"Yea it is." Liz looks back at Jack.

"Thought so but why?"

"We'll figure that out when we get there." Bruce pulled the car into the street, heading for Crime Alley.

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter is short (about 1,612 words). The next chapter I hopefully will be longer and I already had this chapter written out for months so I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Indominus for reviewing, a Guest for reviewing, Agent of SciFi for following this story,**

 **I don't have a beta, I wish I did but I don't. So there's mistakes.**

"Talk"

'Mind'

 **Flashback**

Dream

 _:Phone/text:_

 ** _"Bat talking"_**

 ** _"Human talking to a bat"_**

* * *

"Hey.…wake up!" Jack was startled awake when someone shook him and yelled. Turned out it was Liz.

"Huh...what?" He said as he stretched. Liz was staring him.

"Bruce arrived at your home. You told us where to go, Cedar Street, 5839." Liz told him. Jack slowly looked out the window and saw that they were indeed Crime Alley.

"Oh, thanks for…um…" Jack trailed off. He must've be dead sleep, he didn't remember that he told them that he lived on Crime Alley.

"Your welcome again." Liz said as Jack slowly got out of the car. The two watched as Jack made is way to an old apartment. Liz hopped in the front seat.

"You hid a camera on him, didn't you?" Bruce asked even though he knows the answer.

"I did." Liz got her phone out and used the camera to see how Jack lives. The apartment had cracks everywhere, the walls, the floors, the doors. Jack went down to the next to last door on the right. He opened the door.

Jack walked in his apartment room. It was bare with two mattresses near the wall and a coffee table. He emptied his coat pockets, the $50 dollar bill Liz gave him, money he got from work, and a picture of him and his mom. He laid the stuff from his pockets down on a old coffee table.

Liz ran out the car, watching for ice, and went in the apartments. Bruce followed his daughter, for she had a tension to get in trouble where she goes, and to put a end to his curiosity. Jack turned to the door to see Liz panting from running. Jack moved to cover the picture. "Nice…place." Liz said between pants. "Despite from being old and cold. Do you live here with your parents or a ran away?" Liz straightened up and walked around.

"My parents. They're working." Jack lied. Liz nods.

'Liar.' Liz thought to herself. "I see." Liz pulled a bottle out of her coat pocket. She threw the bottle toward Jack. He caught it with ease.

"Cold medicine?" He said, inspecting the bottle.

"You're sick, so I swiped some medicine off of Bruce. He won't notice." Liz walked over to the boy. "I hope you'll be alright here." Liz smiles and hugs him. Jack freezes and slowly hugs her back. Jack felt warmth as he hugged her.

"Liz." A voice rang out. The two teens looked over to the door that voice came from, it's Bruce. The teens pulled out the hug and Liz went in her pocket, handing Jack a paper.

"If you need anything, give me or Bruce a call. I like you. Something is…" Liz thought, "special about you." Liz went out the door, dragging Bruce with her. Jack looked at the paper. It says 'Call if you need anything,' and it had a smiley face at the end. Jack smiled lightly.

"Liz, what you doing?" Bruce asked. Liz still dragging him.

"I don't like him in there when he's sick but there's nothing I can do about it." Liz slid in the car. "Come on Mama Bat, I'm cold." Liz shut the door. Bruce went to the driver's side of his car. On the way home, Liz just looked out the window.

A few days past, the boy didn't call and Liz hadn't seen him on the street when she goes to annoy the people who works at Wayne Enterprise. "I'm worried." She said to one of her brothers, Jason. Jason and Liz was in his bedroom.

"Baby Bat, you always worry. I'm sure that boy is fine, you just scared him off." Jason said as he cleaned his guns on his bed.

"I did not. Besides, if anyone would scare him off, it would be you." Liz smiled and Jason looked up at her.

"Good point but I haven't seen him. You say he lives on Crime Ally?"

"Yea. He wasn't on drugs when I saw him, he didn't have any drug smells on him."

"Liz some drugs don't have a smell."

"Jason, I have the best nose in his insane family." Jason gave a looked. "Fine, besides Clark and Conner." Jason nods and goes back to cleaning his gun.

"I'm sure you'll find him." Liz sat down beside her second oldest brother. "Don't worry." Liz nods before falling asleep. Jason sighs. 'She's asleep.' He thought to himself.

When Liz woke up from her nap, she was still worried. This time she was with all her brothers on the couch. The bat children was in their usual formation, a huddle.

Dick, Tim, Shadow, and Conner on the right and Jason, Damian, and Liz on the left.

"Liz I'm sure he's okay. We'll go on patrol in a few hours." Dick's turn to try to calm his sister.

"Dick she can't help it." Jason defends the girl. "Liz worries a lot."

"I'm right here." Liz spoke up. Shadow looked his girlfriend.

"Tralla, it's okay to worry. I worry all the time." Shadow told her. Liz just nods.

"Damian, your grandfather is a damn stalker. He won't leave me alone. I'm about to punch him the next time he invites me to dinner." Liz told Damian.

"Tt- I don't know why he wants to dinner with you Kirkland. You're not special." Damian said harshly.

"I don't either but when I know, I'll tell you."

Before Liz went on patrol, she was called to the watchtower.

RECOGNIZE SIREN 00

"What you need? You know how we bats are." Siren made herself known to the Justice League. The members that greeted her was Batman and Superman. They been at the watchtower for a day.

"Hello Siren. We won't keep you long. Bruce told me that there's a boy that you met and that he's a good liar." Superman said to her.

"I did, he's very good at lying." Siren told him. That boy still had the camera on him and the camera hasn't moved. "I'm about to go to his home and see if he's alright. When I saw him, he was getting a cold and that day snowed more. The weather people also call for more snow."

Batman and Superman looked at each other, Batman sighed. "Liz," The only time he says her name is when he wants her to do something that he knows is for the sake of their instincts, "go get the boy. You're not the only one that worried." He tell her. Siren nods.

The two heroes looked at each other again. "You think this is a good idea?" Superman asked.

"It's what we decided. If you don't think this is a good idea, then stop her." Batman goes back to work.

Jack coughed as he laid in his bed. The flu he had packed a punch, this was the first time he caught the flu this strong and apparently his cold formed in the flu.

The door to his ruin **(I don't think that's the right word)** down apartment opened. Jack turned to the door to see Liz with a bowl in her hand. "Hi. I haven't seen you for a few days, so I got worried." Liz walked to the bed and sat down on the dirty floor. "Oh brought you some soup. Whether you have the flu or a cold, it'll help." Liz smiled to him. "Umbră helped me make it. I hope you like it." Jack sat up and took the bowl.

"W-hy a-are y-ou he-here?" Jack asked her. It was 10 o'clock at night. Liz gave him a spoon.

"I'm like a bat. I like the night better than day." Jack takes the spoon and takes a sip on the soup. It almost tastes like tea. Liz brought her hand to Jack's forehead. He was burning up. "Hey, why don't we go to my house?" Liz jumped up, Jack coughed.

"N-no, I'-ll stay h-ere." Jack told her, shaking his head. Liz grabbed his arm and started to drag him, picking up his coat and belongings on the small table as she goes. "Wh-what are y-you doing?" Jack tried to pull away but he couldn't.

"You have a fever and coughing up a lung. I'll feel bad if I let you stay here." Jack opened his mouth to protest. "Close your mouth. My brother does the same when he's sick. No matter how much you protest, I'm not letting go." Liz stopped Jack before he could say anything. Jack saw a man a little older than Liz with a little white tuff in his hair **(that's what I call Jason's white highlight or whatever the word is)**.

"That's the boy you met? He looks terrible." The man said as he helped Jack in the car he was standing by. As soon Jack came in the cold air, he felt worse. Jack saw the man but he didn't get a good look at him because his eyesight got foggy.

"Hey, go to sleep. It'll be alright if you sleep." Liz told him. Jack closed his eyes. The last thing he felt was the warmth of a blanket.

Liz watched the boy go asleep. She had wrapped a blanket around with the heat on full blast. "Liz, I called Alfred to get a room ready for him." Jason said. Liz nods in response.

Liz and Jason arrived back to Wayne Mansion. Jason helped the boy in the door. "Miss Liz, the boy's room is beside Master Conner's." Alfred informed the girl. Liz had to run to keep with Jason.

"Thanks Alfred." Liz hugged the older man before running after Jason. "Jay, the boy's room is beside Conner's!" Liz yelled after her brother.

"I heard him Liz." Jason called to her. Alfred smiles at the sound of the siblings arguing with each other. Conner was at Mount Justice for a mission, Dick, Tim, and Damian was on patrol, Bruce and Clark was still on the watchtower on a mission themselves, the twins was in their room sleeping. Jason was the one to help Liz bringing the boy here. Since Jason met Liz, he has calmed down and kept from killing anyone.

"I hope nothing happens to Miss Liz. The brother in him might kill someone." Alfred said to himself and went back to the kitchen. Liz would want a snack before she goes to bed.

Jason sat the boy on the bed. "Well he's fine. I say he'll be up tomorrow." He tells her. Jason always tries to after her, making sure she's safe. The brother instincts tell him to take care of her.

"I hope so. I don't want to call Leslie if he doesn't wake up." Liz says back. Jason looks at his sister and picks her up over his shoulder, making her squeak.

"Let's get a snack from Alfred." Jason walks out the boy's room with Liz. Liz just sits there, used to Jason doing this.

"K. I could take one. I wonder what it is?" Jason laughed.

The rest of the bat children came home. They didn't have any injuries and after they got out of their uniforms, they made their way to the kitchen. Jason and Liz was eating celery and peanut butter. "What are you still doing up?" Dick asked, grabbing a piece of celery.

"We bats Dick and we're used to be up late." Jason told Dick. Dick shrugs, saying 'true'.

"Well bats, you should get to bed soon. Miss Liz, I'll check the test that you did on the boy." Alfred said.

"Alright Alfred. We'll go." Liz stood up and she flew to the top of the stairs.

The brothers followed. Shadow was already in Liz's room, sleeping. He used too much of his power and his strength lessened.

Alfred went down to the batcave just as The World's Finest came through the Zeta-Tube. "Welcome back sirs. Was your mission successful?" Alfred asked. Batman took off his cowl.

"No, not yet. We came down because Diana threatened us to come down." Superman replied, Bruce used shadows to check on his children.

"Miss Liz has brought the young boy like you said." Alfred told Bruce.

"That's good and it appears that she's also running him through the system." Bruce goes over to the batcomputer. The batcomputer had found out who the boy was: Jack Darby from Jasper, Nevada.

"Why is a boy from Nevada in Gotham?" Superman went over to Bruce.

"I'm not sure but that's for the children to find out right now." Bruce leaves the batcomputer, going to the Zeta-Tube. "We need to get back to the watchtower. Alfred we'll be back in the morning if all goes well." Bruce pulled the cowl on.

RECOGNIZE BATMAN 02, SUPERMAN 01

Alfred left the batcomputer on for Liz to read in the morning. The bats took a chance to see the new human. _**"The poor child. Why does he look so thin?"**_ One bat with green, Echo, asked.

 _ **"Because he's homeless, didn't you hear Liz?"**_ The one with red, Draculon, replies back.

 ** _"I did but I didn't know what that word means. I was born here Draculon." _** Echo said back. Azurys went over to the young bat.

 _ **"Draculon, Echo is just a child and never left here until Bruce had to go on a space mission."**_ Azurys gave her two cents to Draculon.

 _ **"She could ask what it meant Jeasta."**_ Draculon said to the older bat.

 _ **"Your sister won't like it if you're being mean to her daughter."**_ Azurys told him. _**"Why don't we leave the child along and meet him when he wakes up."**_

* * *

 **Done if you want to know more about the bats...**

 **The bats are like pets to Bruce and his children, Azurys is like Alfred to the bats.**

 **With the Bat Family they have powers. If you want to know the chapter in Azraelle to read is chapter 4.**

 **If you have any questions, ask.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Lunatic One for adding to their favorite authors list, author alert, favorite story list, and story alert, a guest for reviewing, Adjuster for reviewing, adding to their favorite story list, and following this story, paladin3030 for adding to their favorite story list, MayumiLaufeyson for adding to their author alert and favorite authors list, .9279 for adding to favorite story list and story alert.**

 **I don't have a beta, so there's mistakes.**

"Talk"

'Mind'

Flashback

 _Dream_

 _:Phone/text:_

 ** _"Bat talking"_**

 ** _"Human talking to a bat"_**

* * *

 _Jack stood inside a cave. Bats covered the ceiling, staring down at him. Looking around he saw an opening to another part of the cave. He started to walk toward the other cave. As he walks in the cave, he saw cave paintings on the walls of bats then near the back of the cave there was painting of two men. One in red and the other in black. Jack reached his hand to touch the paintings, the man in black started to glow._

Jack woke up with a start. Sweating, he looked around. He wasn't at the old apartment in Crime Alley. He was in a nicer room. In this room was a dresser left of the bed, near the dresser was a closet. Right of the bed was a desk and beside the bed is a small table. Sitting up, Jack looked around. "That boy you brought home needs to get up." A boy said out the door.

"Oh no you don't, Demon Spawn! He needs to wake up on his own!" Another voice said, judging the tone of the voice it was Liz.

The door opens and a man in a suit came in. "Good morning. I apologize for the noise. It's always noisy in this house." The man brought a tray with a mug. He sat it down on the small table. Jack eyed the mug before taking it. He smells the liquid in the mug. The smell of sweet smelling herbs filled his nose. "I do hope you find the tea to your liking." The man said and Jack took a sip of the tea and instantly becomes calm. "I'm Alfred, butter of the Wayne household." Jack froze, Liz brought him to her home, Wayne Manor. As if she heard his thought, Liz's head popped in the doorway.

"You're up. Did we wake you up?" She asked coming in the room.

"Why did you bring me here?" Jack said, setting the mug on the tray.

"Mama Bat said to bring you here." Liz said back, smiling. "Are you going to tell me you're name?" Jack shook his head. "My goodness Ja-" Liz slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What were you going to say?" He stood up.

"Nothing. I wasn't going to say anything." Liz took her hand from her mouth.

"How did you know my name? That's what you were going to say." Jack said, fear striking through him. Liz rubbed the back of her neck.

"I have my way of knowing but you're in no harm. Whatever you're scared of, it's not going to happen." Liz tells him but Jack doesn't fell any better. "Why don't you come down? Bruce isn't home at the moment." Liz grabs his hand.

Jack thinks for a moment. "I guess." Liz smiles and began to lead him out the room. "Who was the guy that was with you?" Jack asked but he saw the man that was with Liz last night.

"Liz, did you wake the boy up?" He said.

"No I didn't." Liz glares at him. "Jackie, this is Jason, my brother. Be careful he has a bad temper." Liz introduced Jack to him.

"Hmm…Liz brought home another." Jason left to go downstairs. Liz let go of Jack's hand and ran after Jason.

"I did not. It's not my fault that Mama Bat said to bring him home. Jason!" Jack stared at the two leaving. Alfred came out of the room.

"Go downstairs Master Jack. Breakfast is finished." Alfred walked past Jack. He followed. Coming to the stairs he sees more people. Jack noticed that the people was Bruce Wayne's other kids: Richard Grayson, Timothy Drake, and Damian Wayne. Beside Richard was another boy who looked sixteen. Jack followed Alfred downstairs, Richard smiles.

"I'm glad you're up. I hope we didn't wake you." Richard walked over to Jack and held out his hand. "I'm Dick Grayson. What's your name?" This confused Jack. 'Didn't Liz tell them my name?' Jack grabbed Dick's hand.

"Liz didn't tell you my name?" Jack asks. Dick shook his head.

"Nope. Liz threatened us if we tried to learn your name without you telling us." Jack looked over to Liz. She was seating in Umbră's lap. Liz waved at him.

"Jack." He said. Dick smiles. "I should go." Jack pulled his hand away.

"No. It's okay for you to be here. It's not like Bruce can kick you out, even if he wanted too." Dick told Jack, smiling. Jason came up behind Dick.

"Yea, so for the moment kid, you're staying with us." Jason told him too.

Liz made her way to the batcave, going to try to access Jack's file. When she tried two earlier, she couldn't hack into the file.

"Have you accessed it yet?" Tim came up behind her. Liz has been trying for an hour now.

"No, I haven't. It's locked up pretty tight. Why would a young boy like Jack, have a file that's locked up like it's a prison?" Liz brushed her fingers through her hair.

"We can't ask him and we can't access his file. But I'm sure we'll find out why." Tim reassured her. Liz nods.

"Yea, I have that feeling too." Liz agrees. They made their way back upstairs. Jack was being entertained by Dick on the couch with the twins, Chris and Sabrina. Chris likes Jack, Sabrina did too but she was with Dick while Chris was with Jack. Liz laughed a little.

"Hi Liz. The twins likes Jack here." Dick smiles.

"I can see that." Liz sat in the floor where Dick and Jack were. "The twins are very good to tell who they can trust, like Mama Bat." Liz messes up Chris's hair.

"Why do you call Mr. Wayne that?" Jack asks her.

"He acts more like a Mama than a Papa and besides, Clark's Papa Bat." Liz told him. Jack was still confused. "You'll understand someday Jack."

The door opens and Bruce walks in with a man which that Jack notices is Clark Kent, a reporter. "Welcome home Bruce, Clark." Dick greets.

Jack stares at the men.

"Hello Dick, Liz." Bruce says and looked at Jack. "Good. You're up." Bruce smiles.

"Yes sir." Jack said. Bruce shakes his head.

"Call me Bruce. I'm not old enough to be called 'sir'." Bruce said, Liz and Dick laughs at his response. Jack nods slightly. "Liz didn't tell me your name. Would you like to tell me?" Bruce asked.

"Jack." Jack answered softly. 'Liz didn't tell anyone my name.' He thought to himself.

"Well Jack make yourself at home. Dick are you and the others doing anything tomorrow?" Bruce looked at his oldest son.

"We're going to Happy Harbor to get away from this cold weather." Dick smiles, Liz nods.

"I never liked cold weather." Liz adds in. Jack smiles lightly. Bruce chuckles.

"I know. When Umbră isn't here, you go to Clark or Jason for warmth." Bruce walked away from the couch.

"I get cold easy."

"I know."

In the morning, the bat children got ready to go to Happy Harbor. Jack was a little scared to go. What if Silas and M.E.C.H found him? Jack would get the Waynes in danger. "Earth to Jack. You there?" Jack snapped out thought seeing Liz in front of his face with Umbră behind her. Everyone was in the living room with Bruce on the stairs. Clark on the couch working on an article.

"Sorry I was deep in thought." Jack said nervously.

Liz smiles. "Thought you were. Tim does that sometimes. It's fun to snap him out of it." Liz tells him before she looks up at Bruce. "We're going now Mama Bat. Don't bother Papa Bat to much." Liz waves back at him before leaving. Umbră looks back and forth between Liz and Bruce before stopping at Bruce.

"Uhh…" Umbră couldn't find any words to say. He nods to Bruce and runs after Liz. Bruce smiles.

"He forgets that he can only do so much." Bruce looks at Jack next. "I hope you have a nice time Jack." Jack gave a small nod before joining the Wayne children.

They traveled by light rail and everyone sat close to each other. Jack saw how Umbră was shocked about the light rail, like he never been on one. Jack doesn't blame him, he hasn't been on one either. "Tralla, how does this work?" Umbră asked. Liz shrugged her shoulders.

"Ask Timmy. He should know." Liz offers. Umbră went straight to Tim to ask the same thing, who was behind his seat. Liz smiles as she gets back to her computer (Tim's computer, he's reading a book). Jack looked at the screen of the computer to see what she was doing.

She was watching a video about the Justice League. Jack noticed that the new member of the Justice League, Siren, almost moves like Liz when she walks. "Can I help you Jack?" She asks, startling him.

"I just want to see what you're doing." He said.

"I like watching them." Liz smiles. Jack nods in understanding. "So Jack, how well do you like our family so far?" She looks at him.

"You all are nice." Jack tells her.

"We weren't always like this." Dick spoke up. Jack looked at him this time. "We didn't live at the Manor until Liz came. She keeps us there. So if anything happens to her..."

"We would leave." Jason finished Dick's sentence. Jack nods again.

Liz slapped her hands together. "Well, I don't want to interrupt your conversation but the light rail is going to stop soon." Liz turns around to give Tim his computer back. "Thank you Timmy." Tim takes his computer back.

"Your welcome." Tim tucks his computer in his bag. The light rail came to stop and everyone exited the light rail. Jack stayed close to the Wayne children.

"Oh the warmth." Liz gripping her arms while smiling. Her brothers smile at her while they made their way to the door. The beach is only a few miles from the light rail, so they walked. A upon arrival, they had a few people waiting on them. Teenagers about Liz to Umbră's age.

One boy was a dark colored with light colored hair noticed him. "Who's your friend?" He asked. Jack noticed that this boy is the oldest. "I'm Kaldur'ahm, but you can call me Kaldur or Kal." He introduced himself.

"This is Jack. He'll be staying with us for a while." Dick smiled as he introduced Jack. A girl with reddish brown hair came toward Jack.

"I'm Megan. Nice to meet you Jack." She smiled.

"Hi." Jack replied with a bit of nervousness. Another boy that was at the mansion stepped behind Megan.

"We haven't met actually. I'm Conner, Clark's brother and I live at the mansion." He held out his hand. Jack took his hand.

"Then you know who I am." It sounded like a question but not.

"I have. She isn't exactly quiet." She was Liz. Jack nods. The hand shake pulled apart and another girl came up. She had blonde hair and dark gray, almost black, eyes.

"I'm Artemis." She looked over to the boy with red hair and green eyes. "That's Wally." He greeted by waving his hand. Liz went Jack and pulling him to her height.

"They're dating. I just thought you want to know." Liz pulled away and clapped her hands together. "Why don't we enjoy the beach now? I want to soak up as much warmth I can until we go back to Gotham, the Winter of Hell." She said walking away from the group. Umbră looked back and forth from Liz and the group.

"Tralla wait." He ran after her. He came to her side before she push him away from her and she lays on the ground. Everyone followed.

"Sorry Skulla but I want to lay down." She looks at him.

Umbră smiled and moved to her side. "I understand. Rest as much as you want." He lays beside her. He throws his arm over her back and used his other arm as a pillow.

While they were at the beach, Jack stayed with Umbră and Liz. Dick was in the water, he was able to get his brothers in as well. After her nap, Liz and Umbră played in the sand. "Jack, I like sand. It relies on each other to make a beach." Liz looks at Jack beside her.

"You like to speak in riddles, Tralla. You are confusing him." Umbră smiles at her. Liz gets two handfuls of sand and dumped in on his head. The couple laughs and Umbră shakes his head.

"I do it for a reason. Sometimes I hide lessons in them." Liz looks back at Jack. "Keep that in mind Jack." Jack nods. Liz goes back to play in the sand and draws a picture of bats.

"You like bats?" Jack asks.

"I do. But then again, it could be because I live in Gotham." Liz shrugs her shoulders. Then a growl. Liz's face turned red. Jack laughs lightly.

"Looks like Liz is hungry." The group looked up and Jason was standing over them, hair dripping wet. Liz pouts and looks away. Jason smirks and looks to the others. "Lets get some food. I bet Draculon that someone or some people are hungry." Jason said. The group agreed.

Jack was enjoying himself, the first time since his mom died. They had gotten ice cream and Dick was telling stories about what his brothers did when they were younger. "Liz who is Draculon?" Jack asked, a smile on his face.

"He's Jason's pet bat. We all have pet bats and maybe one day, you'll have a pet bat." Liz smiles as she takes a bite from her ice cream. Umbră looked at his frozen dessert, confused.

Jack thought about it. 'They must like bats a lot. Just like-' Jack was interrupted by knocking into someone. Jack was knocked on the ground. He looked up to apologize but froze. The white hair and scared face greeted him.

"Si-las..." Jack stuttered, horror on his face and in his voice.

Silas smiled evilly. "Hello Jack." Jack saw Liz at his side out of the corner of his eye.

"Jack." Liz said.

Jack could only do one thing in his panicked mind would allow:

He ran.

Jack could hear his newly made friends behind him. He just ran and ran and ran and he didn't stop until he dashed in an alley. The alley was so cluttered, he just hid behind a few big crates. Once seated, Jack grabbed his arms. 'Silas is here. He knows that he is alive and he knows who is was with.'

Jack gripped his arms tighter. 'His friends are in danger and it's his fault.

* * *

 **Finished! I'm glad I got this finished. I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but I've been working on this chapter for months seem like.**

 **Any questions, ask me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to levi. hall.9279 for reviewing, Photon Stars for adding to their favorite story list, reaperblaze for adding to their story alert and to favorite story list**

 **I forgot to say this last chapter but I'm out of school so I should be able to work on my stories and maybe add a few oneshots, who knows.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes, tell you why at the end of the chapter.**

 **Mistakes, no beta.**

"Talk"  
'Mind'  
 _Dream  
_ **Flashback  
** _:phone/text:  
"_ _ **Bat talking"  
**_ _ **"Human talking to a bat"**_

* * *

The blue sky turned to red, orange, purple, and dark blue or gray. Jack slowly came out of hiding. His eyes hurt and red from crying. How was he going to get back to his friends? He was in an alleyway, in Happy Harbor. He wonders if they're worried. What if the Wayne kids went back to Gotham?! Jack would have no way back! Jack sat on the crates, processing his thoughts.

The alleyway got darker, Jack looked up to see the sky is getting darker blue, the moon sneaking it's way up in sky. Jack slid off the crates and made his way to the entrance. A shadow passed right below Jack. He froze. The shadow soon disappeared. Jack gulped. He slowly looked up to the sky. Nothing was looking down on at him.

He jumped and yelped when someone landed behind him. Once again, he slowly looked behind him. A tall man, dressed in black, stood before him, looking down at him. He was built and judging by this and his height, he was a full grown adult. White eyes glowed in the dark and thanks to the street lights outside, showed the man's outline. Jack took a step back. "Your friends are worried." He said. The man stepped foreword, showing a little more, a bat outline.

"B..Bat...man?" The Bat of Gotham was in Happy Harbor. Jack heard about Batman but never seen him or met him. Jack narrowed his eyes. Batman has the same the build and voice-

"Bruce? You're Bat..man?" Batman didn't reply, he just walked up to Jack. Batman laid his hand on Jack's shoulder and the other hand on his head. The hand on his head turned, soon messed up his hair, Jack figured out what he was doing. "I'm okay." A small sad smile came and went. "Is everyone mad at me? F-" Jack didn't get to finish as Batman pulled him in a hug, his cape went around him.

"no. They're more worried, Liz almost caused a fight with that man." Batman said. Jack felt weight off his shoulders, letting them drop. "Let's get home." Batman pulled away from the hug.

"I don't have a home. I've been living with you." Jack followed the man.

"That counts as a home." Batman stomped on the ground. The ground opened below them, making them fall down the hole. They shot out of the hole, Batman landed on his feet, Jack landed on his back.

"Where are we?"

"We're in the batcave." Batman helped Jack to his feet.

"The batcave? Really?" Batman grabbed hold of Jack and shot his grappling hook. The two flew up the actual batcave. Jack went to the middle of the cave and went in a circle. " Wow, I guess being rich has its perks." Jack smiled, turned to Batman. Batman pulled off the cowl and became Bruce. Jack felt something ran into him. When he looked down to see what it was, it was Liz...with bat ears.

"Oh Jack! I was worried! Well, everyone was worried. And that man! I was ready to add a broken nose to that ugly mug!" Liz hugged him. Jack saw her brothers and Umbră walking up to them, also with bat ears and capes? "They were worried too." Liz pulled out of the hug and helped Jack to his feet.

"Jack what happened? Who was that man?" Dick asked. Jack looked away. He knows he can't keep it secret for long.

"His name is Silas. He is the leader of a secret organization called M.E.C.H. He says that he wants what's best for humanity but they do awful things. They are responsible for...my mom's death." Jack took a deep breath before continuing. "I know some special information that the government knows and Silas wants it. I left because Silas would t...torture me for the information. I promised those people that I won't tell a soul and now Silas saw me with you and the others, they'll come find me, and you, and your friends! They'll come for you and the others and it'll...be my...fault!" Jack breathed heavy, his shoulders shook with emotion, trying to fight the tears. In his blurred eyes, he saw the black cape of Bruce came around him.

"We won't let anyone get you Jack." Liz starts.

"Yea, if Bruce is Batman, who do you think we are?" Dick finishes, flashing a smile. Jack was confused then it came to him. They were Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Siren, Robin, and Drac. Jack formed a 'O' with his mouth.

Bruce kept the crying boy close. M.E.C.H. is a danger to his children, to Jack, and they world. They need to be stopped. Bruce needs to get to the watchtower and make a plan, despite what his instincts say. _Protect the children._

"Take Jack upstairs, Liz get suited up. We need to go." Bruce said, the Bat children nodded. They went upstairs with Jack and Liz got ready.

"Where are we going? Siren asked, going to the Zeta Tube with Batman in front of her.

"The League already knows about Jack. Clark and I already told them. He also called a meeting after I Brought Jack here." Batman told her.

"Well that's mean. I wanted to be there when you told them." Siren pouted. "so when are you and Papa Bat going to tie the knot?" Her smirk spread of her face.

"Hush."

RECOGNIZE BATMAN 02, SIREN 00

After Batman informed the League, they were struck with sadness. "That poor kid. The only one so far that was similar in his situation was Liz." Flash said. The League agrees.

"From what Jack said, M.E.C.H. is dangerous and has to be stopped. Do you know to track them?" Superman says.

"At the moment, no. I'll ask Jack for what Silas looks like and put the description in the batcomputer." Batman answers.

"I'll also see if few of the bats will help as well. If we show them what his face looks like, then they can tell us if he's in the city." Siren says, sitting on the table. "He also knows who we are, the Bats." Siren smiles.

"What? It took years for Bruce to tell us!" Flash places a hand on his chest.

"I didn't. He figured it out." Batman said, slightly glaring at Flash.

"So he's like Timmy then." Siren smiles.

"It appears." Batman says again, Siren laughs.

"Jack is very intelligent and I bet my confetti bombs that if he sees the team in uniform, he'll recognize them." She tells them.

"Black Canary." Batman said, getting her attention. "You helped the team when they were younger. I was wondering can Liz talk with Jack as a therapist?" Black Canary thinks.

"Well, Liz was tortured when she did disobeyed orders from Luthor. She just might." Black Canary turned her attention to Liz. "You can tell Jack what you went through and if opens up, tell him more." Siren nods.

The next day, Liz found Jack curled up on the couch. Her brothers were in the batcave with Bruce and Clark, Alfred was in the kitchen with Umbră. "Heya Jack. What are you doing here by yourself?" Liz jumped on the couch beside Jack. Jack jumped at the girl on the couch. "You know that this Silas won't get you right?"

"He will. I know he will, I came to Gotham because of him and that my friends was going to let the government put me in an orphanage." Jack looked at her. Liz thought.

"Well, the way I see it, they might thought it was good for you. I have parents but they never looked for me after I was kidnapped. After a few weeks, after when Bruce found me, my so-called father wanted me back. I didn't want to go back, so I stayed as you see." Liz told him. Jack understands what she was saying but they were different. "You know how I got these?" Liz showed Jack the back of her neck, where her scars were.

Jack shook his head. "No."

"I was made into a weapon, a weapon to kill Superman." Liz smiled sadly. "I was also supposed to listen to orders or someone was going to get hurt. I was also tortured when I didn't obey." Jack stares at her. "So I would have some idea what you would go through." Liz went to hug Jack. "We, Bats, won't let you get hurt." A few bats came from the ceiling and landed on the table. The one that is older squeaked. "They agree too."

Jack stared at the bats on the table. "You can understand them?" He asked. He slowly went stretched out his hand. The baby bat with green ears flew to his finger and hang upside down. "Where did you get them?"

"They're from the batcave. That's Echo. She's Damian's bat." Liz leaned over to Jack's ear. "Don't tell Bruce, but Damian has other pets in his cave downstairs." Liz giggles. Jack smiles.

"Do you all have bats?"

"Yea, we also have futuristic dogs." Jack looks at her. "They're outside, I'll let you see them later." Liz turns her attention to the bats. "Skylar is Bruce's bat," pointing to a pitch black bat, "Aurora is Dicky's bat, she has blue ears, Draculon is Jason's bat, he has red ears and kinda like Jason, Nyx is Tim's bat, he has yellow ears and once again, kinda like Tim, Eclipse is my bat, she has purple ears." Liz told him, Jack pets Echo's head gently and the others flew up to his hair.

"Did you dye their ears?" He asks.

"Actually no. They were already like that, they must've did it themselves. How, search me." Liz shrugs her shoulders. Liz sees how Jack and the bats interacted. "Let's go to the pet shop." Liz grabs a hold of Jack's hand and pulls him up. She drags Jack behind her.

"Wh-pet shop?" Jack shutters, almost tripping over his feet.

"The batcave. There's a bucket load of bats, I'm sure there must be bats that like you. If not, we'll see if any other animal does." Liz spoke as she made her way to the batcave. "Or we go to the jungle for you to wrestle a lion or a crocodile."

"WHAT!?" Jack exclaims.

"I'm kidding." Jack sighs in relief. "Or go to hell to wrestle a Hellhound."

"SAY WHAT!?" He exclaims again just as they got to the batcave. The Bats looked toward the two.

"Liz what are you doing?" Bruce asks, his bat ears out.

"I'm going to see if there's any bats that like Jack." Liz answered, getting her grappling hook. She grabbed Jack's hand and they shot to the ledge where the bats were over head. _**"Alright, does anyone like Jack here? I'm sure that Echo, Eclipse, Nyx, Draculon, Skylar, Aurora, or Azurys told you."**_ Liz asked the bats. Jack was amazed how Liz could talk to bats. To him, it just sounds like shrieks and chatter but he's sure that if someone can understand her, those shrieks and chatter are words.

"AHH!" Jack yelled when probably a bat landed on his head. The bat on his head made himself known by crawling to his eyes. The bat had gray eyes and gray ears. Liz let out a laugh.

"Liz is Jack alright?! We heard him yell!" Dick yelled.

"Oh he's fine! One of the bats scared him!" Liz laughed again. Jack found himself laughing softly.

"Hi, little bat." Jack said to the bat. The bat shrieked back, as a reply. "I'm sorry but I can't understand you." The bat made a face like it was upset.

"He said his name is Ace and he like you." Liz translated. "I'm afraid we're out of translators that Bruce made but as soon he or Tim makes some, you'll be the first one." Liz waits for Jack to come to her so they can get off the ledge. She takes hold of Jack and they head down. When they got to the ground, the Bats were looking at them.

"So there was a bat that likes Jack." Jason made his way to the two teens.

"Yea but Jay have you seen him before?" Liz asks her brother.

"No I haven't, he must be new to the bat in the cave." Jason thinks.

Jack listens to them talk and starts to think. The cave looks familiar. _"Jack, go to the very bottom of the cave. In the cave in the far back."_ Jack flinched back, startling Ace, Jason, and Liz.

"Did you hear that?" He told them. The two hybrids looked at each other then back to Jack.

"We didn't hear anything Jack. What did it sound like?" Liz asked.

Jack gripped his hair. "A man's voice said 'go to the very bottom of the batcave and go in the cave there'." Jack told them, his voice sounded weak. Liz and Jason shared a look again.

"Well, let's go see then. The only way to see if you're not going crazy." Liz grabbed hold of Jack's hand and pulled him to the edge of the platform and pushed him off.

Jack screamed as he fell and when he saw the bottom. He closed his eyes waiting for his end when he felt landing on a…pillow? Jack opened his eyes and looked down to see just that, a giant purple pillow. He looked up, Liz had activated her illusion power just as he was falling. "Liz that was too dangerous! What if you weren't fast enough?!" He heard someone yell.

"Clark would have got him. He's right there, see?" Jack turned his head where Liz was pointing. There was Clark floating in a Superman suit.

'Clark is Superman? Now that I think about, he did look like Superman.' Jack thought.

"Alright Jack let's see if there's an another cave down here." Liz jumped off the ledge and her arms became wings. They slowed her fall and she landed safely on the ground. The giant pillow disappeared and Jack was on the ground. "Sorry if I scared you but I did have no intention of you getting hurt." She helped Jack to his feet. When Jack had his feet on the ground, Liz created a purple flame and they started to walk.

"It's alright. I was frightened by more than that." Jack reassured Liz. Her blue with purple eyes looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hmm, I would like to know what that more frightening thing was." Liz smiles. "So you had a dream that there was another cave down here, right? Sometimes dreams tell you secrets but it takes someone very smart to figure them out." Jack looked at her. They came to a stop.

In front of them was in need a cave. "Well looks like you're not crazy, Jackie." Liz said. Liz only knew him for about a day (more or less) and she called him by a nickname. "Well shall we go?" Liz started to walk in the cave, Jack snapped out of his train of thought and ran after her. He could see her purple flame moving away from him then stopped. Jack came to a stop beside her.

On the walls was paintings of bats, just like his dream. They continued to walk slowly to see the paintings. "Amazing. I'm surprised that Bruce didn't know about these." Liz awed. As they came to the back, there was another thing in Jack's dream. Painting of two men, a red man and a black.

"These were in my dream too. I was about to touch them when the man in black glowed." Jack reached up and touched the painting. Liz looked around.

"Shadow come here for a moment, please." Liz said, the ground opened up and Shadow came from the opening before it closed. "You know what these paintings are?" She asked. Shadow went to Jack's side and touches the paintings as well.

"These look like Kaija and Lynk." Shadow said, Jack gave a confused face.

"Kaija and Lynk are Gods for Shadow's planet. Kaija is the God of Gods. He made the planet himself. The ground, the rivers, trees, everything. Lynk is the Evil God in mythology." Liz explained to him. Jack nods in understanding. "But what I don't get is why would Kaija and Lynk be on Earth?" Liz asked Shadow.

"I'm not sure. Maybe this cave has more secrets to tell." Shadow says. The three started walking deeper in the cave. They came across a shrine. There was a giant bat skeleton on the cave wall, below the skeleton was smaller bat skeletons and animal skins. A rock carved in a shape of a bat laid in the middle of the bat skeletons.

"I don't know about you two, but this is creepy." Liz goes over to the shrine. She looks around the shrine and found more paintings. "And I found some more paintings." The two boys went up to her. The red man and black man is back. The red man had he's arms raised to the sky and bat like pictures came from them. The same with the black man but the bat pictures were red and the bats with the red man were black.

Shadow goes up to the paintings and touches the wall. "The paintings are telling the story of Kaija and Lynk creating bats. The people before us saw them do this and wrote it down." Liz turned back to the shrine.

"Then that's what the shrine means. The people worshiped Kaija and Lynk as their Gods and when they saw them create bats, they thought of the bats as something to worship." Liz said. Jack listened to them but one thing he didn't understand...

"Why did I have a dream about coming down here and why did I hear a voice to come down here?" Jack asked the two and himself. Shadow looked at him.

"I wish I had an answer for you Jack but I don't know. I heard stories of people having dreams of Kaija and Lynk from my mother. She said that those people are chosen to be servants by the Gods." Shadow said.

"But I'm not a bat, just a regular human." Jack told him.

"Jack we were human. The beings on the planet where Shadow is from are no different from us. So it could be a possibility that you could be a 'servant' of an off world God." Liz looked back at Jack. "But the only way for you to know is to dream again and hope that you have another dream." Liz started her way out of the shrine cave. Shadow looked back and forth between Jack and Liz.

"Shadow let's follow. You're not good at choosing between something." Jack patted Shadow on the shoulder. Shadow's face lit up red and they followed the girl.

Bruce paced back and forth. Liz and Jack had been gone for an hour. "Bruce calm down. They're fine." Dick tells him.

"Yea it's not like there's a giant creature lurking in the cave." Jason says, making Tim smile and Bruce look at him.

"I would like you to say that if you have female instincts." Bruce bat-glared at his second son. Jason smiled and shrugged his shoulders. The Bat of Gotham continued to pace. Shadow appeared out of the darkness with Liz behind him, her power activated and Jack was hoisted out of the darkness with a big purple pillow.

"What was down there?" Dick said before Bruce could say anything.

"Well it depends on where you are. One part of the cave has a shrine," Liz uses her illusions to show them the shrine, "another part is cave paintings of Kaija and Lynk," showed them the paintings, "or if you deep enough and get lost, there are bones that looks like bat people." Liz showed them the last discovery.

She was right. Bones of humans in one of the caves had wings on their arms like when the Bats had their bat features out.

"Well that's not creepy." Jason crossed his arms over his chest.

"We're not cursed right?" Dick gulped, looking that his little sister.

"No Dick. To be cursed, you have to disturb the bones; we didn't move them or touch them." Liz smiles at them.

"Wait you said that you saw paintings of Kaija and Lynk. Why would they be here?" Tim brought up the paintings.

"The paintings said that they were the ones to create the bats. The ancient people saw them create bats and drew it." Shadow explained. Bruce looked at Jack, who was off the pillow and on his feet.

"Jack, you said you had a dream about the paintings." He asked.

Jack nods. "Yes I did." Bruce looks back Liz.

"I told Jackie to wait for another dream like he had previously. Maybe he'll get an answer why he had that dream." Liz felt Bruce's eyes on her and answered his gaze.

"Why don't we go upstairs? I'm sure Alfred will come get us soon.

 _Jack was back in the cave, the paintings in front of him. He reached up to touch the paintings again. This time they didn't glow like he earned to know what happens next. "Well, you're a smart boy Jack." A voice spoke up, scaring Jack. He turned around to see a man with black hair, red eyes, bat ears on his head and wings on his arms. The man was wearing a black shirt, dark blue jeans, boots, and a leather jacket. "How do you like these clothes on me? I would ask my brother, but he's busy." The man turned side to side, like he is seeing if he like the clothes._

 _"Who are you and why did you tell me to go down to that cave." Jack asked the man._

 _"Now Jack, you know who I am." The man dusted the jacket on his shoulders. "And as for why, I've been watching you Jack. You're very brave. If you were born on Shadow's planet, you would already know but I'll give you a clue: has something to do with what Shadow said." Jack thought for a moment, this was Lynk._

 _And what did Shadow say? He talked about the paintings, those who have dreams of the..._

 _"Wait, you're telling me that I'm a servant of a God, you." Jack says. The man, Lynk, smiles and points at him._

 _"Bingo. No one on our planet is worthy. But when I decided to be nosy, as you humans say, I could only find one: you."_

 _"What about Shadow? Isn't he worthy?" Shouldn't Shadow be the best candidate to be his servant?_

 _"He is, but he has one flaw, he tries too hard to please someone. He did that on our planet with his father, he can't help it here." Lynk said. "You don't." Lynk touches Jack's shoulder. "I think you are worthy. You'll be different when you wake up." Lynk and the cave started to fade._

* * *

 **Sorry that it took long for the chapter. And sorry I didn't right anything between where they get out of the batcave and Jack's dream, my eyes hurt just by doing this and my eyes keep watering and I didn't use a online grammar/spell check. I'll try harder next time.**

 **Ant questions, ask me**


End file.
